Martin Madrazo's house
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |location = Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills |owner = Martin Madrazo Natalia Zverovna |altnames = Martin Madrazo's house Natalia Zverovna's house |condition = Rebuilt |floors = 2 |style = Modern stilt house |occupants = Natalia Zverovna |canplayerstore = No |accessible = No }} Martin Madrazo's house (also known as '2884 Hillcrest Avenue'The row of houses on Hillcrest Avenue follows a number pattern of every second house. The house before is numbered 2882, and the one after is numbered 2886. Following this pattern, it can be assumed that the house's number is 2884.) is a stilt house located on Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The house was constructed by a French architect named Tueton for his Finnish mistress during either the 1950s or 1960s. It is now owned by Mexican cartel leader Martin Madrazo and his mistress, Natalia Zverovna, and is registered to a Mexican holdings company in Madrazo's name. It is later destroyed by Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton during Marriage Counseling. The house gains a much larger role in GTA Online, where it is used by Martin to assign missions to the Online Player. The house is surrounded by a gate, similar to many other homes in Vinewood Hills. The building itself consists of an open-air garage where vehicles are parked and a large patio behind the home. The interior of the house is inaccessible, but it appears that there is a kitchen right next to the entrance to the patio. The house is built over a rocky cliff, making it somewhat dangerous to live in. There are support beams that hold up the patio and are used to Michael's advantage when he demolishes the house. After the house is destroyed, it is possible to explore the ruins between the missions Marriage Counseling and The Jewel Store Job. Even though there are gaps among the rubble that could grant access to the house, it is surrounded by an invisible wall, making the place completely inaccessible. After the mission Fame or Shame, it is possible to see the house being rebuilt. Alongside construction equipment, the player can find furniture, empty bottles, glasses, magazines, ashtrays and even a DJ turntable. The windows are boarded and offer no visibility inside the house. The house appears in the first trailer for Grand Theft Auto V, with two people practicing yoga on the house's balcony. Events of GTA Online After the player gets contacted by Martin, he's called into the house after the player completes Madrazo's first mission, in that cutscene, Martin will introduce himself personally and show the house to the player, saying that it's for an associate of his that "he likes very much". After this point and from some missions given by Madrazo, the player might have to drop by here many times. Events of GTA V In the mission Marriage Counseling, Kyle Chavis, the former tennis coach of Amanda De Santa, attempts to hide here while being chased by Michael and Franklin. The two men use a Bison with a winch, and attach a hook to one of the support beams. As they accelerate, the supporting beams buckle and cause the entire house to crumble and slide down the cliff. Following Fame or Shame, when Martin receives the payment from The Jewel Store Job, rebuilding of the house commences. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Marriage Counseling GTA Online *Out of Court Settlement *Death From Above *Check Out Time *The Los Santos Connection *Water the Vineyard *Editor and Thief *Cleaning the Cat House *Holed Up - Burton *Extradition *Judging the Jury *Rooftop Rumble Residents *Martin Madrazo *Natalia Zverovna Gallery MadrazoHouse-FrontView-GTAV.png|Front of the house MadrazoHouse-Damaged-GTAV.png|The house, damaged MadrazoHouse-Repair-GTAV.png|The house under repair MadrazoHouse-Repair2-GTAV.png|The house under repair, another view MadrazoHouse-Normal-GTAV.png|The house as it normally appears HillcrestRidgeAccessRoad-Rubble-GTAV.png|Rubble from the house on Hillcrest Ridge Access Road Martin's-house-gtav.png|Martin Madrazo's house. Matin's-place-house-gtav.jpg|Interior. References pl:Dom Martina Madrazo de:Martin Madrazos Villa es:Mansión de Martín Madrazo fr:Mansión de Martín Madrazo Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V